


A Glittering Purple Gem

by NARWHALTALE



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NARWHALTALE/pseuds/NARWHALTALE
Summary: Shuichi has been over-working himself in hopes for a very special article of jewelry. Kokichi, of course, is bothered by this, until they finally get a break.Shuichi has a very, very important question for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	A Glittering Purple Gem

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3, woo! I wanted to add more Saiouma to the pile, so here's a fluffy domestic AU. I wouldn't suggest getting used to me writing fluff, though.  
> I plan on adding a couple more of my oneshots onto AO3 if this is well-recieved! I have too many, honestly.  
> Kokichi is slightly OOC, sorry about that, still trying to figure out how to write for him.

> I woke up to his arm around my shoulders, and his face tucked into my chest. My own arms were wrapped around his alarmingly thin frame, and my head was rested on his. 
> 
> He looked so peaceful. His breaths were calm and even, and he seemed to be smiling in his sleep. 
> 
> His cheeks were just the slightest bit rosy, a perfect shade in my opinion, and his face was smooth and pale, with his messy, untamed hair strewn over his gorgeous, closed eyes. 
> 
> He hummed in his sleep and nuzzled further into me, presumably for warmth. My boyfriend was unusually cold most of the time. 
> 
> There wasn’t a thing in the world that could compare to this, not at all. Not a place on the Earth that could recreate the warmth I felt right now, not hot, but warm, like a cup of hot cocoa on a frigid day. There wasn’t a drug that could ease a happy glow in my chest the way this moment could. 
> 
> And then, the alarm ruined it. 
> 
> Kokichi groaned, pulling the blue covers over his head. I cracked a smile at his childishness. “Why do we have an alarm on the weekend?” He complained, his voice muffled by the soft blanket that Kirumi had given us when we got our house. 
> 
> “I’m not sure, Kichi.” I said. Kokichi huffed under the sheet and popped his face out from the covers with his signature smile.
> 
> Despite the five years we’d been together, my heart still fluttered when he smiled like that. “Morning, sleepyhead.” I teased.
> 
> “Says the one who used to cry at the sound of the alarm.” He replied with a smirk. I mockingly rolled my eyes and flicked his small forehead, ignoring his protest. 
> 
> “Sooo, what’s on the agenda for today, Sushi?” He asked, tugging at my ahoge. I sighed and pulled myself to a sitting position. 
> 
> “I was hoping we could go on a picnic date today?” I asked, hope boiling in my chest. _Please say yes, please say yes…_
> 
> “Sure!” He grinned and sat up. “I’m gonna go get dressed, since we woke up so late.” He said. I looked at the time on my phone, and it was around noon. I swallowed and went to the closet, grabbing myself a light blue sweater and some navy jeans. 
> 
> When I turned around, Kokichi was already dressed in an anime hoodie and black leggings. 
> 
> I quickly pulled off my nightclothes and got dressed. Kokichi walked out of our bedroom to grab food. 
> 
> I reached into my night table drawer and pulled out a small black box, hastily stuffing it into a coat jacket. 
> 
> “You ready to go, Shu?” He called. I smiled and walked out of the bedroom. Kokichi was sitting on the couch, picnic basket in hand and his hair in a ponytail. 
> 
> “Yep!” I said. Kokichi stood up and slipped his hand into mine before walking out. 
> 
> Both of us were touch-starved, so we did a lot of things hand-in-hand. It was a small tradition of sorts, to walk out of the house with our fingers entwined. 
> 
> We got into our car, me in the driver’s seat and Kokichi in the passenger, and I pulled out of our drive-way. 
> 
> “Sooooo, how’s work been this week, my beloved?” He asked, folding his hands underneath his thighs. He said it was to keep his hands warm, whatever that meant. 
> 
> “Stressful…” I admitted. “But I’m sure that it’ll get better after I solve this case. Supposedly, someone’s going to get a promotion, and there’s a rumor going around that it’ll be me…” I said. Kokichi’s face lit up.
> 
> “You totally should get it!” He said gleefully. “You’ve been working too hard! I’m glad we can take a break like this together.” 
> 
> “How’s work been for you, darling?” I subtly smiled as Kokichi’s cheeks went warm. He loved flustering people, but he was oh so easily flustered himself, at least from me. 
> 
> “Alright, I guess. Still haven’t quite been noticed. One of these days.” He said, looking slightly hopeless. 
> 
> He suddenly gasped and started wheezing. “Shuichi! Shuichi look!” He pointed at a light up sign that said ‘drive-thru’. It was noticeably not lit up at a couple letters. 
> 
> “What?” 
> 
> “I-It’s the ‘die-thru!” He snorted. I looked at it again and laughed. “I want to get married at the fucking die-thru, I swear!”
> 
> The small box in my coat felt much heavier. 
> 
> I smiled at how cheerful he was as we continued to drive, pointing out random things like uneven stop signs or women with big hair, saying things like “her hair’s so big ‘cause it’s full of secrets.’ 
> 
> “Road work ahead?” I said with a knowing smirk as I saw the sign. I immediately saw the stars in his eyes form. 
> 
> “Well I sure hope it does!” He replied. My smile grew and my heart fluttered at his light, familiar laugh. 
> 
> We finally got to the park, and he picked up the basket while I grabbed the blanket. “Do you want to pick a spot?” 
> 
> He nodded and looked around, deciding on a spot near the middle. Kokichi took the blanket from my arms and smoothed it down, gingerly setting the basket in the middle. 
> 
> I sat down with him. “I love you, Shuichi.” He said softly, meeting my eyes. That was something I found cute. He reminded me he loved me all the time, be it before bed, work, a party, or just out of the blue, he never let me forget it. “I swear, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He leaned his head on my lap, smiling up at me. 
> 
> I fiddled with his hair and sighed contentedly. Sure, Kokichi was energetic, but he had a soft, calmer side that commanded cuddles. 
> 
> “I love you too, my dear.” I said to him, so quiet it was barely audible. “I couldn’t imagine myself with any other person.” 
> 
> I really couldn’t. Kokichi was all I would ever want. 
> 
> “Your eyes are so pretty, darling.” I complimented him. He giggled and flushed, then blew me a small kiss. 
> 
> I pretended to catch it and held it to my lips, practically tasting his pale lips on mine. 
> 
> I could still remember that first kiss like it was hours ago. 
> 
> _“Nishi! You’re the best, you know that?” He’d exclaimed while we walked down the school-yard together._
> 
> _“I do, you tell me quite often, Ouma-kun.” I’d smirked, watching his face turn a shade of pink. Kokichi smiled at me, grabbing my jaw and looking him in the eyes._
> 
> _It just felt natural, so I leaned in and gently pecked him on the lips. I could remember so clearly how red his face was before wrapping his arms around my neck like he couldn’t live if he let go._
> 
> “I love you,” He repeated, closing his eyes relaxedly. 
> 
> “I know you do, dear.” I responded, adding, “I love you more.” His eyes opened again and he shot me a playful glare.
> 
> “Liar!” He giggled. 
> 
> “Do I need to prove it to you, my darling?” His face immediately went red, and he shook his head in a no. He wasn’t one for PDA if there was no reason. 
> 
> He smiled, and the box felt like it would burn through my coat. I ignored it, knowing it wasn’t time yet. 
> 
> “Should we eat, then?” He asked as he sat up, taking out his soda. He lifted it to his lips as I unwrapped our sandwiches. He took one and I took the other. 
> 
> “Hey, Shuichi, look!” He exclaimed, pointing. I followed his finger and saw that Maki and Kaito were sitting a couple yards away. He laughed. “Aw, that’s so sweet.” 
> 
> Kaito suddenly stood and got on one knee. Maki put her hands over her mouth as Kaito said something, pulling out a ring. 
> 
> Maki nodded and Kaito’s face lit up as he slid on the ring. 
> 
> Kokichi started clapping, and most of the rest of the park soon followed. He looked so happy for them, it was a rare sight. 
> 
> My heart sunk. 
> 
> _I can’t do it today anymore, that would be unbelievably rude. Tomorrow, then, I guess..._ Kokichi crossed his legs and took another swig of his Grape-flavored Panta™.
> 
> “What’s wrong, Shu?” He looked up at me. He was too good at sensing my emotions for his own good.
> 
> “Nothing, nothing at all. It’s surreal, they’ve been together as long as we have!” I lied. Kokichi seemed to be satisfied by that 
> 
> “Yeah…” Kokichi replied. He gave me a small smile and leaned on my shoulder. 
> 
> “Kokichi, you need to eat.” I scolded. 
> 
> “‘M not hungry.” He complained. 
> 
> “Kokichi, don’t think that I don’t notice how underweight my boyfriend is.” I stated, handing him the sandwich that he’d barely even eaten. 
> 
> “I have to stop letting you pick me up…” He grumbled, pulling the sandwich apart. “Can I just eat half of it?” He whined. 
> 
> “Fine. But you’re eating a full dinner tonight. I’m not forgetting that, either, so don’t even try to pull that.” He sighed and stuffed half of the sandwich into his mouth and dropped the other half. 
> 
> “You’re too caring…” He muttered, leaning on my shoulder again. “I mean, I love that about you, but you’re too damn stubborn…” 
> 
> “If I wasn’t ‘too damn stubborn’, you wouldn’t be my boyfriend right now.” I reminded. He smiled. I could remember it too clearly. 
> 
> _Kokichi grew flustered and looked at me, handing me a small grey envelope. Curious, I opened it and read the note._
> 
> **_Dear Shuichi,_ **
> 
> **_I am bad at writing things, sorry my handwriting sucks. I usually use a computer. Anyway…_ **
> 
> **_I really, really, really, really, really like you. A lot. Your smile, your little laugh, your determination, your looks...It’s everything I could’ve ever wanted in a guy._ **
> 
> **_Before you walked into our classroom, I’d decided that there was no perfect person, and that I should finally stop looking for someone like that._ **
> 
> **_Then the door to the classroom clicked open._ **
> 
> **_I remember right then and there that I was smitten. You were so shy, and you seemed so kind, I couldn’t help but crush on you._ **
> 
> **_And then I got to know you._ **
> 
> **_It’s more than just a crush now._ **
> 
> **_You’ve always been so kind to me, so determined, no, stubborn, to get to the bottom of me, unlike pretty much everyone else. You’ve never given up on me, thank you._ **
> 
> **_So, I decided to confess._ **
> 
> **_I love you!_ **
> 
> **_-Kokichi_ **
> 
> _I looked up at him and he was looking at the ground, like I’d rejected him already. “This isn’t...a lie, right?” I asked, my own face flooding with color._
> 
> _“...no…” He’d said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry...I’ll...I’ll…” He looked behind him, as if calculating an escape._
> 
> _Before he could run, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. “I love you too, Kokichi...Will...you be my...boyfriend?”_
> 
> “True…” He mumbled. “But that’s different. It was a good kind of stubborn, ya know?” I heard him sigh. 
> 
> “Yeah, mmhmm.” Kokichi laughed. 
> 
> “Sassy Shuichi will forever star in my nightmares. For your sake and mine, please _never_ do that again.” He teased, flicking my ahoge. 
> 
> I booped his nose, making his cheeks flush. 
> 
> That was another one of his cute little quirks. He was always so flustered by me touching his nose. 
> 
> He groaned and shoved my hand away, making me giggle. “You’re so cute, y’know that?” That only made him even _more_ flustered. 
> 
> “Stoppppp…” He grumbled. I laughed again and patted his head. Then I laid down on the blanket, looking up at the sky.
> 
> Kokichi snuggled in closer to me and I wrapped my arm around him. It felt like one of those stereotypical romance movies. 
> 
> “I love you.” He said quietly. 
> 
> Sure, Kokichi was loud, but he mainly did that himself to make himself look bigger in a way, more threatening. He was much more quiet around me than others. 
> 
> “I love you too. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” Kokichi closed his eyes and smiled softly. 
> 
> “You’re the best thing I could ever ask for. Ever.” He replied. “I can’t imagine myself with anyone else.” 
> 
> Kokichi’s phone lit with a ding, and he, curious, found a message. He laughed. “Look at the text I just got from Maki.” 
> 
> He held out his phone and I looked at it. 
> 
> _KOKICHI KAITO JUST FUCKING PROPOSED TO ME_
> 
> _WHAT THE HELL_
> 
> _WHAT DO I DO_
> 
> I laughed and handed it back to him as he typed a response. He and Maki were closeted best friends. 
> 
> “Do you want to go home?” I asked. Kokichi nodded and took my hand, tugging me with him to the car. 
> 
> I took my seat and so did he, so we drove home. Kokichi pointed out random things as the sky got dark. 
> 
> When we finally got to our small, two bedroom house, Kokichi hopped out of the car, sprinting inside. _He has too much energy…_ I thought, already drained. 
> 
> “I’m gonna make soup for dinner!” He called. Kokichi was the cook here, not me. I could burn water. I _had_ burnt water.
> 
> I walked into the house and walked into the bathroom, locking it behind me and pulling the box out of my pocket, looking at it longingly. _Tomorrow. I’ll do it tomorrow._ I promised myself. 
> 
> I opened it gently and picked up the ring, rubbing the cool metal along my fingertips. Kokichi had said I’d been working too hard, but it was all to save up for this. 
> 
> The purple gem was glittering against the harsh lights above the mirror, reminding me of the first time I’d met Kokichi.
> 
> _I walked into the new classroom, feeling awkward and uncomfortable._
> 
> _The teacher forced me to introduce myself._
> 
> _“I-I’m ah...Sh-Shuichi Saihara, th-the Ultimate um...Detective…” I stuttered._
> 
> _Silence._
> 
> _“Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader! Nice to meetcha, emo!” Kokichi exclaimed finally, waving from his seat. He gained a glare from a man with purple spiky hair and a woman with long brown pig-tails._
> 
> _The teacher sighed. “Go sit down with Ouma. My apologies that you have to sit down with that creep.”_
> 
> _I didn’t miss how Kokichi flinched slightly and his smile looked more forced. I walked to my desk and sat._
> 
> _A note fell onto my desk. When I unwrapped it, I found a messy note._
> 
> **_Hey! I’m Kokichi! You know that, obviously. If you’re free, do you want to eat lunch with Rantaro, Kiibo and I? Rantaro is the green-haired avocado, by the way, and Kiibo is the robot. I’m kinda an outcast, though, so I’d get it if you don’t want to._ **
> 
> _I smiled smally and nodded. Kokichi grinned._
> 
> I traced the jewel with my ring finger and gently set it back into the box. 
> 
> Tomorrow. 
> 
> As I walked out the door, I stuffed the box into the coat pocket and sat down at the scratched up kitchen table. 
> 
> Kokichi had set the table with chicken noodle soup on both sides. He was picking at his, stirring it. 
> 
> “Kokichi. Eat.” I reminded him. He huffed and picked up a spoonful, dumping it back into the bowl. 
> 
> I took the spoon from his hand. “Open.” His cheeks went warm with color, and he opened his mouth. I pressed the spoon between his lips and waited for him to swallow. Then, I repeated the process. 
> 
> Kokichi was obviously flustered, and his cheeks were red. By the time we finished, he slammed his head on the table, grumbling. 
> 
> I finished my own soup quickly and picked up our dishes, setting them into the sink with a _clank_.
> 
> Kokichi made a small squeak when I picked him up and carried him to our room, laying him on our bed and kissing his forehead. “I love you,” He mumbled. 
> 
> “Love you too, Kichi. More than you’ll ever know.” He pulled his hoodie off, as well as his shirt, and I tossed him a silky top and pants. 
> 
> I also grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to put on. Once I turned around, Kokichi was already changed and pulling himself underneath the covers. 
> 
> I soon followed and crawled under also, also pulling out my phone to scroll through Instagram for a little while. 
> 
> Kokichi snuggled up to me and shut his eyes tiredly. “Goodnight, beloved…” He yawned as he fumbled for the remote to the light. I grabbed it for him and clicked it off. He yawned again and wrapped both arms around me. 
> 
> I set my phone down on the bedside table and plugged it in as he curled up into me. “You’re wonderful, Ki…” I murmured, rubbing his bony back. “Amazing…” 
> 
> “Mmm, no, you…” He responded, his eyes fluttering closed again. Within a minute, he was asleep, most likely due to the sleeping meds he took each night to ward away his insomnia. 
> 
> “Goodnight…” I whispered, pecking his forehead and leaning my head on his as I fell into the bounds of oblivion. 
> 
> ***
> 
> _Beep! Beep! Beep!_
> 
> Kokichi groaned, which was what woke me up. He huffed and buried his head into my neck. “I don’t wanna get up…” He said. 
> 
> “Me either…” I replied, smacking my hand on the alarm and getting comfortable again. “Do you want to go on another date today?” 
> 
> He nodded. “Sure. Where to?” 
> 
> “The park again?” I wanted to use the park for this since it was the first place we’d gone on a date. 
> 
> “Mmmkay…I’ll get up…” He rolled out of bed and hit the ground. I immediately stood up and checked on him.
> 
> “Are you alright!?” He looked up at me with energetic, yet tired, eyes and smirked. 
> 
> “Nah, but I’m never alright.” I grabbed his arms and pulled him up, planting a kiss on his cheek. 
> 
> “Well, I’ll kiss it better, then.” His cheeks heat up immediately and he looked slightly dazed. 
> 
> “I’m never gonna get used to that…” He mumbled. I smiled and picked him up, which was easy because of his small size, then walked to the living room. 
> 
> We were actually up at a normal time today, so Kokichi I set Kokichi down on the couch and headed to the kitchen.
> 
> I may have been pretty incompetant when it came to cooking, but I knew enough on how to make a bagel, so that was usually my go-to for breakfast.
> 
> While the bagel was in the toaster, I poured Kokichi’s favorite cereal into a bowl and added the milk. 
> 
> The toaster popped with a ding, and I snagged the plate to catch it. Our toaster was odd in that it didn’t let the food in it sit, it just shot the food into the air. Kokichi found it funny, and made me promise to not get rid of it. I was pretty much used to it by now.
> 
> I walked back into the living room with the dishes balanced on my hands, something I knew how to do since I was a waiter at Goth IHop with Kokichi before. 
> 
> Kokichi was watching a cartoon in english. He watched a lot of Western cartoons, in fact. He said he didn’t want to lose the language he’d learned, which I guess made sense. Today he was watching some show with cursing demons and some weird radio thing. 
> 
> I sat down next to him and handed him his food. He continued to look at the screen and spooned mushy squares into his mouth. I took a bite of my bagel. 
> 
> Kokichi swallowed and started translating the show for me in animated voices. 
> 
> Kokichi was an aspiring actor, and a really good one at that. He’d done smaller roles in a couple films with different languages, but the roles were just extras with lines. He was locally famous, though, starring in different commercials and almost always being the lead roll in the theatre down the road. 
> 
> How he managed to learn all of those different languages (he knew four) and keep up with them was a mystery to me. He knew English, French, Spanish, and Japanese. I could barely talk in Japanese, god forbid another language. 
> 
> About an hour later, the show ended, and Kokichi stood up and walked in the direction of our bedroom, most likely to get changed. I walked in also, taking a semi-formal sweater and black slacks out of the drawer. 
> 
> Once I was changed, I made sure to put on the coat with the ring. “You look fancy, Shu. Is there something I don’t know?” 
> 
> I panicked. 
> 
> _SH_ _ITSHITSHITSHITITWASSUPPOSEDTOBEASURPRISE_
> 
> “No, I’m not even really dressed formally.” I lied smoothly, going off of tips from Kokichi, ones he’d given a long, long time ago. 
> 
> “Huh, mkay, then.”
> 
> “Are you ready to go, then?” I asked. Kokichi beamed at me with his pearly white teeth. 
> 
> “Sure am, nishishi!”
> 
> “Then let’s go, hm?” I took his hand and we walked out of the house. 
> 
> “Oh, wait, we forgot the food!” Kokichi laughed. “I’ll go grab it. Start the car?” I nodded quickly, and he blew me a kiss. 
> 
> “Kay! Be right back. Love you!” He sprinted inside before I could respond 
> 
> I got into the car and pressed in the keys; the car made a growling sound and started, and I took this time to think over my plan. 
> 
> I didn’t know what to say.
> 
> _Fuck._
> 
> _This seems like something I should’ve thought over, huh?_
> 
> But I had been so invested in working for the ring, spending time with my ( _hopefully!)_ future fiance, supporting Kokichi at his plays, and keeping up with my friends that I hadn’t even given the thought a second glance. 
> 
> And then the panic set in. 
> 
> _What if I stutter?_
> 
> _What if people laugh at us?_
> 
> _What if I don’t get the chance?_
> 
> _What if I drop the ring?_
> 
> _What if I screw something up?_
> 
> _What if I say something wrong?_
> 
> _..._
> 
> **_What if he says no?_ **
> 
> **_…_ **
> 
> **_..._ **
> 
> **_..._ **
> 
> **_What if he wants to break up with me…?_ **
> 
> I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to force the distraught look off of my face. Breathing in and out my nose, I unclenched my fists and messed with my coat sleeve. 
> 
> _Don’t think about that..._ I thought. _I have to think positive, if I don’t, it could go worse. Somehow, it’ll work out. It always does between us._
> 
> I was drawn to a memory of the two of us about three years ago. 
> 
> _“Hey, what’s up, Ki?” I asked, sitting down in the grass with him. He didn’t meet my eyes. He didn’t look near me._
> 
> _“Kokichi...?”_
> 
> _Silence._
> 
> _“You’re starting to scare me here, eheh...” I laughed nervously._
> 
> _Kokichi let out a long sigh and shut his eyes._
> 
> _“I want to break it off.”_
> 
> No, I didn’t hear that correctly. _I thought. I tilted my head and drummed my fingers on my knees shakily._
> 
> _“What?”_
> 
> _“I said I...want to break up.” Kokichi’s voice cracked._
> 
> _My heart cracked._
> 
> _“You...Why...? I-It was - It was going so well!” My eyes started to well up with tears. “We-We were su-supposed to stick together! You said it! Y-You said you weren’t l-lying!” I cried._
> 
> _Kokichi bit his lip and didn’t say a thing, and I could see him scratching at his forearm. My relationship instincts kicked in and I pulled his nails away from the skin. “Stop that, you’re going to bleed.” I whispered, wiping my eyes._
> 
> _“...”_
> 
> _“Kokichi, look at me! J-just - You owe me that. We’ve been t-together for five years!” the tears got through and I didn’t even bother to wipe them._
> 
> _He mumbled something that I didn’t catch. “I-I didn’t hear you.” My heart felt like it was falling in two._
> 
> _“I said, I don’t want to, idiot!” I finally caught his gaze._
> 
> _His eyes were glossy, and he was shaking and pulling at his hair._
> 
> _“Kokichi...” I said softly. “Is this a lie to try and get out of hurting me?” It seemed I’d hit right on the mark because he flinched, and a singular tear spilled._
> 
> _“I-I’m sorry...” He mumbled, his voice broken-sounding. “I’m s-sorry...”_
> 
> _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’msorryI’msorryI’MSORRYI’MSORRY-”_
> 
> _I wrapped my arms around his tiny body and let him sob into my shoulder, whispering, “Shh, it’s all okay, it’ll all be okay, don’t worry, calm down for me and count to ten. I’m not mad, I still love you, it’s all going to be fine.”_
> 
> _His heaves slowed until they were just shaky cries and breathy apologies. “I love you, okay? Nothing is going to change that. But if you really don’t want to - “ My voice broke on the word. “If you really don’t want to be together anymore, then we don’t h-have to be.”_
> 
> _“I-I don’t want to bre-break up...” Kokichi got out. “I-I don’t want t-to hurt you...I - I just want to protect you f-from me...” He hiccuped._
> 
> _“You don’t have to protect anyone from you, okay? Because Miu, and Rantaro, and Kirumi, and Kiibo, and especially me care_ so _much about you, Koki. So much.”_
> 
> _“Thank you...I’m sorry you have to put up with my shit...” He sniffled with a small smile._
> 
> _“It’s okay, because we got through it, right? We can always work through things.” I managed to smile back at him._
> 
> _“But don’t ever do that again or I’ll go into cardiac arrest.” Kokichi laughed, his real one._
> 
> _I knew it would all be okay._
> 
> I was broken from my thoughts by Kokichi opening the car door. He smiled at me and sat the basket in his lap. “Hey.” He said. 
> 
> “Hey.” I replied. “You ran off too quick. I didn’t get to say it back.” Kokichi smirked. 
> 
> “Then say it now.” 
> 
> “I love you.” _More than you know, actually. So much that I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore. W-Wait no I don’t want to break up pLEASE DON’T CRY -_
> 
> “Love you more.” 
> 
> “Ah, ah, ah, you’re getting too cocky, supreme leader. I love _you_ more.” I teased, booping his nose. His cheeks reddened and he sputtered, turning his flustered eyes to the seat. 
> 
> “Ju-Just uhm...drive...” I laughed and patted his head adoringly and pulled out of the driveway, heading to the park again. 
> 
> The sun was glinting in my eyes, making it slightly difficult to see, but that was alright. When I finally got to the parking lot, said sun was warm on my skin. 
> 
> Kokichi definitely noticed and he shut his eyes peacefully. I linked my hand with his and pulled him to a specific spot.
> 
> I sat down and decided that I was ready for this. 
> 
> “Hey, Kokichi can...I...ask you something...?” My voice trailed off, sounding weak. I swallowed. _No stuttering today, Shuichi._
> 
> Kokichi opened his eyes and for a moment I was blinded by those purple black holes. I took a deep breath. “What’s up? Something wrong?” 
> 
> “No, it’s just that I have to ask you something really _really_ important.” Kokichi tilted his head. 
> 
> “Well ask, dingus.” He snickered. 
> 
> “Kokichi, you’re the best person I’ve ever met. The past eight years we’ve been together have been some of the happiest days of my life. I wake up everyday with the fact that I’m going to be forced to go to work, but having you right next to me makes it just that much easier to get through my day. 
> 
> “You’re so talented, and you work so hard so that the two of us can live comfortably. I can’t imagine a more hard-working, funny, and intelligent person to be my boyfriend.
> 
> “You’re drop-dead gorgeous, and every time you smile at me, it feels like the first time again. I never get tired of seeing your beautiful eyes, or your big goofy smile, or your fluffy hair, or your small body that I can so easily hug.
> 
> “We’ve had problems, lots of problems, and sometimes, it gets difficult. But I made you and I a promise about eight years ago that I would figure you out, and I don’t break promises. You’re complicated, and crazy, and reckless, and silly, and ridiculous, and interesting, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. You make my life a surprise every day. 
> 
> “All of the time that I spend with you makes me so happy I can’t even understand it. I - I feel like I’m on Cloud 9 with every minute we’re together. I can’t even begin to think about losing you.
> 
> “I - I love you so much I can barely stand it, Kokichi, and I need to tell you that I cannot even think about waking up to anyone else next to me. A-And I...
> 
> “I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore, Kokichi. I want...I want...” I pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it. 
> 
> “I want you to become _my_ Saihara-chan. So...” 
> 
> I got down on one knee. 
> 
> “Will you marry me, Kokichi?”
> 
> I finally opened my eyes. 
> 
> Kokichi had his hands cupped over his mouth, with tears streaming from his violet eyes, which were wide as saucers. He was softly repeating under his breath, “Oh my god...” His cheeks were bright red, and his tears were shimmering under the warm sun. The breeze gently fluttered his hair. 
> 
> I soaked in everything around me, my mind storing it in a file that I knew I’d keep forever. 
> 
> “Yes...” He choked out. 
> 
> Kokichi suddenly threw his arms around my neck and held me tightly in a passionate hug. “Yes...” He whispered again, his voice stronger this time. 
> 
> There was a distant clapping filling my ears, but I didn’t register it. All that mattered was the boy in my arms right now. 
> 
> My fiance. 
> 
> Soon to be...
> 
> Kokichi Saihara.


End file.
